Legion Lord Zedo
Legion Lord Zedo '''is the leader of the Legion of the Sacred Eye. He is also the father of Kazu. He later became the ruthless ruler of Astoria, '''Ryker. Character History Kagaranger When the original Kagarangers killed his son, he stole the blood of all but Zharen to one day get his revenge. This blood, however, gave him the ability to revive his followers, including Kazu. However, this did not happen to his former right hand man, Turbulence. Royal Pain Bee briefly defected to Turbulence and planned to revive (or re-revive in some cases) all whom he had not. He decided to awaken Ludwig in response as his new right hand. Instead of being defeated by the Kagarangers, he was put under a charm that banished him from their world and stripped him of his power. Knight Squad Ryker overthrough the King of Astoria and took the crown and enslaved his people. Wizard Hogancross used his powerful Dragon Blood Crystals to create a force field to banish him. Ryker's army attacked Arc's village, Seagate and vowed to make his way into Astoria and conquer it. When one of the Dragon Crystals goes missing in A Thief in the Knight, the other crystals begin to weaken along with force field keeping Ryker away. With one crystal gone, Ryker is able to appear through a hologram. He threatens the The King and The Princess that he will be on his way to overthrow them and conquer Astoria. Thanks to the weakened force field, Ryker is able to use dark magic to make a portal so his army to come through. If all the five crystals fade out, Ryker would be able to get into Astoria as well. Ryker's Army led by Commander Ambala passes through the portal and starts attacking Astoria. Ambala gets hold of the Dragon Crystal and informs Ryker that she just has to hold it long enough for the other crystal to die out and then Ryker would be able to cross through. Unfortunately for them, Sir Gareth's Knight School students led by Ciara, Arc and Sage engage them in a battle, during which Arc and Ciara manage to restore the missing crystal, reinforcing the force field once again. Ryker vows to come back and get revenge. He later turn Ciara's sister, Eliza (and later Sir Gareth and Wizard Hogancross) into his puppets. Because of this, he was able to gain the armor of Astoria and enter Astoria without the need to destroy the Dragon Crystals. Pre-Battle Thunder After the Knight Students destroy the armor's powers, Zedo/Ryker is sent to a third dimension, the DanWarp Dimension and is briefly assisted by Captain Man and Kid Danger. He was later taken to Metroburg Prison, rooming with Prince Jagged. Jagged gave his super powers to him to seek his revenge. This in turn cased that latter's easy defeat by the Galaxy Squad Rangers, but the revenge Ryker wanted. Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad He found Ambala badly injured by the hands of Eliza's battalion and rebuilt her into Mecha Ambala, but found his followers had dispersed following an uprising in Seagate and had crossed paths with the newly arriving Lord Thunderstrucks and company who allied and put Kraken Squad under their spell. He was finally defeated forever by the Mystic Knights and Phoenix Squad. Personality He is an evil cold-heartened villain. He seems to only care for his son, Kazu, and Commander/Mecha Ambala. Powers and Abilities * Holographic projection-as both Zedo and Ryker, he was able to project himself from his lair, this is the only power he has * Swordsmenship-he is good sword fighter * Regeneration-he was able to bring back his followers from the dead with the blood of mortals * Darkness Manipulation-as Zedo, his holographic projections also caused darkness to fall. Powered Modes Armor of Astoria * Invincibility-Warwick's Magic was the only thing that could destroy the armor's protection 'Appearances: 'End of the Knight (2), Knight and Danger Danger Mega Battle * He was equipped with two guns and two swords T'his form is exclusive to Knight and Danger ' Notes * He is the first Sentai villain whose story continues into Power Rangers instead of being separate stories ** He never met the Sandarnagers or Riker Rangers, but might have chosen his new name from them due to Royal Pain Bee mentioning it ** This would explain why Glisse and Mecha Ambala look the same, but not why Karo and Turbulence do *** However, this is the only way we know this is the case is first called Turvulance by Ryker * He is the first main villain to neither be destroyed, nor imprisoned by a Sentai team ** He was imprisoned by Captain Man and Kid Danger ** He was defeated by the counterparts of the Kagarangers and Sandarangers, Battle Thunder and Phoeniox Squad See Also * Ivar the Boneless-''Power Rangers'' Counterpart (primary Boss villain) * Lord Thunderstrucks-Equivalent and equal in Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad * Ryker on Knight Squad Wiki Category:Oh Sentai Kagaranger Category:Legion of the Sacred Eye Category:Sentai Villains Category:Boss Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains that survived Category:Male Category:Villains with Multiple forms Category:Knight Squad Category:Ryker's Army Category:PR Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Lord Thunderstrucks' Crew Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Lemurseighteen